<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time for Bed | Roman by finally_isaac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435415">Time for Bed | Roman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac'>finally_isaac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time For Bed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could be Royality, How do I tag things?, No intended relationships, Patton puts people to bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton puts Roman to bed.</p><p>Inspired by headcanons on my Tumblr: @the-sides-and-more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time For Bed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time for Bed | Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton woke up an hour earlier than usual, uncomfortably warm in the quiet hours of a Saturday morning. He took the time to open his bedroom window while he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his bleary eyes.</p><p>It already seemed like a lazy day.</p><p>The type of day which would draw Patton to the beanbag chair in the living room, ready for a nap in the sunlight. The type of say to sit on the couch and listen to a Disney movie while playing aimlessly on his phone. The type of day to – maybe, perhaps, just this once – leave the other Sides to make their own breakfast, lunch, and dinner..?</p><p>He huffed a laugh, shaking his head and already planning what type of eggs to make.</p><p><em>'But first,'</em> he smiled, bouncing towards his bedroom door in nothing but his pyjamas and bare feet, <em> 'My extra, super important job.'</em></p><p>While walking towards Roman's door, Patton mused silently about this job that he'd taken. Nobody had ever asked this of him, of course, yet it felt like a responsibility to take very seriously. Patton didn't want any of his kiddos exhausted and hurting on any day – it only made sense for him to check in every morning to be sure they'd gotten some sleep.</p><p>Unfortunately, Patton couldn't find an ounce of surprise within him when he heard quiet humming from behind Roman's red bedroom door. Perhaps Patton wasn't as smart as Logan, but he knew that Roman hadn't woken up at 5am to start any work – the young prince had to have been awake all night long.</p><p>The thought made Patton's heart hurt.</p><p>Summoning up some courage, Patton knocked as loud as he could on Roman's door without it seeming impolite. He knew, however, that Roman wouldn't hear regardless – the princely side never seemed to register anything while he was consumed in his work – and so Patton simply walked through the door and closed it behind him.</p><p>His eyes immediately landed on Roman. The young man was sitting at his desk, humming the tune of one Disney song or another, while furiously scribbling messy words on tea-stained parchment. The floor around him was riddled with crumpled papers and snapped pencils.</p><p>"Roman?" He called out, voice croaking slightly from disuse before he clears it and tries again, "Hey, kiddo?"</p><p>Roman didn't reply.</p><p>Patton sighed and walked slightly closer. He didn't particularly love disturbing Roman when the younger Side was like this. It could be... dangerous. To avoid said danger, Patton picked up a discarded ball of paper and carefully tossed it towards Roman. The piece landed on Roman's desk and rolled close to the working side.</p><p>Roman didn't seem to notice.</p><p>Patton smiled in a sad, worried sort of way. He tried again, this time managing to land the paper just in front of Roman's work. When this alerted no reaction, Patton gave one more throw...</p><p>Only to unintentionally hit Roman in the head with the projectile.</p><p>Roman's up in an instant, sword flashing through the air with enough power to make the air hiss and Patton visibly winced. A few inches closer and he would have been joining the paper on the ground.</p><p>There was a reigning silence for long moments as Roman seemed to return to himself, his tired eyes blinking until he was staring at Patton and *actually* seeing him. His emotions seem to flash across his face in waves; surprise, fear, guilt, then relief.</p><p>"Patton," he finally breathed, sword vanishing into thin air as his body loosened and no-longer stood in combat mode. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Nodding, Patton forced a smile. "I'm a-okay," he confirmed, voice still slightly shakey, "Nothing like a little adrenaline to wake a side up, y'know?"</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Roman laughed, though Patton could see his grin was weakened by the bags under his eyes.</p><p>Patton grimaced slightly and stepped forward to place a gentle hand on Roman's tense shoulder. "You've been awake all night," he stated.</p><p>Roman didn't answer. His head dropped, hiding his face from view, and it was all the confirmation Patton needed.</p><p>"Wanna cuddle on the couch and watch some Disney?"</p><p>Roman glanced up, surprised and sceptical, but the look on Patton's face seemed to calm him. "I'd love that," he relented.</p><p>Patton pulled the dramatic side into a long hug, rubbing up and down his back until the tension seemed to bleed away and Roman slumped hopelessly against Patton. When they pulled away, Patton kept their hands intertwined until they were sitting on the living room couch with Moana playing quietly on the TV.</p><p>Patton was happy to sit with Roman's head in his lap, stroking his hair absently, instead of playing on his phone.</p><p>Roman was asleep before the end of the first song.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>